


Breaking the Ice

by golgothas_Terror



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Surprises, a little fluff, this is super early but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golgothas_Terror/pseuds/golgothas_Terror
Summary: “Yuri,” Victor said absentmindedly, causing the anxious boy to nearly jump out of his skin. “What's your favorite Christmas song?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this at three in the morning so don't hate me too much. It probably could have been worse. Enjoy!

Victor’s bed was soft and billowy, serving as a comfortable hangout spot for the two people who were lounging around on it. While Yuri typed away behind the dimmed screen of his lap top, the silver haired man himself happily hummed beneath his breath to every Christmas song on the radio, familiar or not. It actually should have been very serene for the two of them, but Yuri couldn't shake the fact that he was in uncharted territory. The entire room was on his only-go-in-during emergencies list, and the last time he checked, Christmas Eve couldn't actually be considered as such. You're probably wondering why Yuri wasn't just getting up to leave, but he had a whole list of causes and effects that told him to stay. Mainly though,he did so because Victor asked specifically if he wanted to hang out with him, and seeing how it was the evening before his birthday, Yuri kind of felt obligated to. It didn’t matter if the flashy Christmas lights made his glasses glare or he had to pretend to be busy because no one was talking and it was awkward. This was his responsibility, as a host, and he didn't want to let Victor down.  
“Yuri,” Victor said absentmindedly, causing the anxious boy to nearly jump out of his skin, “What's your favorite Christmas song?”  
The thought hadn't really occurred to him before. He wasn't all that keen on Christmas music, and a lot of the songs have so many different famous covers that confused him until he forgot the original artist. There were, however, a few he could honestly say he liked, most of which were sappy or chosen because he thought they sounded so pretty. Victor was looking at him expectantly, so he chose to settle on the first one that came to mind.  
“I like Silent Night, I guess,” he said with a shrug.  
“Well my favorite is All I Want For Christmas Is You,” Victor replied, half-smiling. Yuri definitely wanted to laugh, but he wasn't sure if the man was being serious or not. He was pretty bad at predicting feelings, and Victor was known for going from playful to serious within a matter of seconds. He couldn't help but grin a little, surprised that he had even heard of the song before.  
Victor began to almost pout when he saw Yuri's reaction.  
“What’s wrong with that?” He asked suspiciously, one of his long arms coming to grasp his loosely clad hips.  
“Nothing!” Yuri said in a panic, scared of offending him, “I just never pegged you for a Mariah Carey fan, that's all!”  
“Fair enough,” he shrugged, turning so that he was facing Yuri, but still laying down. His head was propped on his arm, and the brown eyed boy could see his toned chest beneath the green spa-robe he adorned.  
It surprised him that Victor wasn't cold, but he figured Russia got colder than Japan in December. He must have been used to it.  
As if reading his mind, Victor began to talk, “Russia is wonderful this time of year. The snow is beautiful, and there are so many frozen places to skate at.”  
He imagined himself gliding on the surface of a frozen lake.  
“That does sound nice,” Yuri admitted, developing a spark of curiosity. He decided to put his laptop down when he asked the following question, for fear of missing Victor’s reply.  
“Do you miss home?”  
It was fascinating to see how quickly the older man's resolve changed, but it also saddened him at the same time. The feeling was like the guilt of kicking a puppy or disciplining a toddler, and he was started to regret asking in the first place. His eyes grew somber and his voice became quiet.  
“I was often gone this time of year. For competition and what not; I still miss it very much though.”  
Yuri's chest started to burn, and he felt a weight drop onto his shoulders. He didn't want to cause problems for no reason, but he knew he had to say what he was thinking if he didn’t want to remain bothered for the rest of his life.  
He spoke with hesitancy, “If you’re feeling homesick, don't let me keep you here. Please leave if you ever feel like I’m holding you back…”  
The last part sounded a bit more determined, and Victor looked up at him with a gasp. Yuri had always managed to surprise him with his unpredictable reactions. The fact that he might have offended the boy unnerved him.  
“I did not mean it like that,” he spoke, trying to convey his honestly, “I came here because I wanted to. If I wanted to leave that badly, I just would.”  
Yuri tried to be consoled by the truth in his words, but he was taking them into so many different directions. Victor could leave any time. Victor wants to leave, but not bad enough to do so yet. Victor only came because he wanted to-past tense. While he considered all the different meanings, his hands began to nervously fiddle with the hem of his shirt. The entire world already felt like he was being selfish by allowing Victor to coach him, but he couldn't help but want Victor to stay forever. He finally managed to meet his idol, and talk to him in real life. If he just got up and left, Yuri wasn't sure if he could handle it. All the improvements he made, he owed to Victor.  
“A penny for your thoughts,” Victor asked, his borderline turquoise eyes shining brighter than the illuminating lights. He seemed a little worried, but it could have just been Yuri subconsciously hoping he was.  
“Why did you come here?” He questioned, hoping to find all the negative thoughts were unnecessary.  
“To coach you. I thought that was clear.” Yuri couldn't help but find the genuine confused look on his face slightly admirable.  
He then shook his head, moving his crossed legged position so that he was actually facing the person he was talking to. “No...I mean, why would you want to teach me? You have your whole career in front of you.”  
Victor let out a sigh, knowing that said conversation would come eventually. He cleared his throat before he responded, “It's not the same anymore. If there isn't anything new to learn or to show people, you're incapable of being interesting. You taught me that this isn't always true. I expected you to be done for, but I saw that video and discovered that you have so much more potential. I want to help you achieve that.”  
Yuri was speechless, and allowed a flattered blush to decorate his cheeks. “Wow.”  
He almost wanted to cry happy tears as he replied, “Thank you. That means a lot.”  
The wall suddenly became a lot more interesting, so the brown eyed boy allowed himself to search its depths while his brain let out all of the steam from his emotions. Beside him, unbeknownst to the troubled boy, Victor began to appreciate his looks in a way he hadn't ever done before. The overhead light was off, so the Christmas lights did the independent job of silhouetting his face and casting a disfigured shadow on to the wall he stared at.  
He firstly noticed how his eyes sparkled like a warm honey brown, and his pale skin accented the bold color of his messily attractive hair even more. The look was entirely disheveled. His shirt was baggy from the weight he lost, and it hung off of the shoulder closest to Victor, revealing his sharp bones and chiseled collar. His glasses were even skewed, probably because he was too tired to fix them. Everything about him seemed so abstract and pure, enough so that Victor wanted to be the one to change it.  
“Look at me,” Victor demanded gently, causing Yuri to immediately cast his head to his direction and give him his attention.  
He could only watch, doe-eyed and unsure, as the taller man began to sit up and cross his legs like he was still doing. They were then facing each other, Victor’s robe just barely managing to hide his exposed under elements; not that Yuri noticed. He was too focused on the fact that the older male was looking at him like his did when he performed Eros perfectly for the first time, and scooting close enough that there was only a foot of space between them. Their knees touched, but nothing else did.  
“Can I kiss you,” he whispered, causing Yuri's heart to beat two times as fast and unsteady.  
He wasn't sure if he would be able to find the right words, so after he removed his glasses he just nodded and closed his eyes so that he could focus on inhaling through his nose. It took everything not to panic when he first felt Victor’s breath brush across his face, but he remained calm and kept his brain from ruining the moment ahead.  
The media makes kisses out to be violent or messy, but theirs were neither of the two. Victor’s lips were experienced when sliding into his own, and he was glad he let the older man be in control because he could finally taste the sweet flavor of his cliche’ mint chapstick. Victor's lips were so soft, even, and just right against his own, that it felt like he was on the edge of falling into something he couldn't come back from. He messily followed his movements and his tongue, allowing the turquoise eyed man to be the one to show him this whole knew world he was falling into. It was passionate enough to have him begging for more of this side of his coach, and making him wish he knew of this other person sooner. He was patient and addicting and hot enough to make his skin feel like fire. Before he knew it, he was subconsciously running his fingers through his silver hair and enjoying every second that Victor ran his own against his back and hips.  
When Victor and him needed to breathe, the taller man begrudgingly took his lips off of Yuri's, at least happy that he could kiss him elsewhere and explore his body. Almost directly after, he found himself kissing the bones of his collar slowly, leaving a warm sticky trail to the middle of his neck, where the intoxication lips began to suck lightly.  
Yuri couldn't control his moan, tilting his neck back for more space and digging his nails into Victor's waste. He was just so overwhelmed and needed something to appease his indescribable feelings.  
The groan Victor responded with vibrated against his skin, so he decided to straddle the silver haired man as a means to get even closer.Yuri wanted to be touched, and he wasn't going to be doing it himself. At least now, he could hug their bodies together and feel the hardness of Victor beneath him. He was positive that the Russian man could feel his as well.  
“Clothes,” Victor panted, “Off.”  
Yuri obediently took his hands away from the other’s torso,and then placed them firmly on the hem of his shirt so he could tug it off. Once he was sure it was scattered on the floor somewhere, he had to ease himself off of Victor so that he could unclothe his bottom half while Victor slid off his robe. Neither of them payed any mind to the Christmas music anymore at that point.  
It wasn't until he was standing in just his boxers that the 27 year old managed to untie his own own knot and let the ugly green garment hit the wooden floors. Yuri gasped at the molding and structure of the beautiful man, allowing him to see his full reaction beneath the red of his cheeks. When Victor saw his hesitation, he wasted no time stepping over to him and giving him a naked hug. Yuri grew even more flustered, but he accepted it with open arms.  
“Are we going to go through with this?” he asked gently, his voice getting muffled by the smaller man’s hair.  
“Please,” Yuri panted, “yes.”  
He placed Yuri's hands on his shoulders after the confirmation, taking control once again gesturing for him to jump.  
Victor was being straddled for the second time, but it was only for a moment until he could lay Yuri down on the entangled mess of blankets. He was pleasantly surprised when the smaller boy pushed him down and climbed on top of him, nestling their groins against each other and letting out a gasp at the new sensation.  
“Move,” Victor pinched his thigh, making the boy self aware of what was about to happen.  
Grinding for the first time ever, Yuri allowed the theme of eros to sway his hips, rolling and sliding his pelvis against Victor's own until their moans began to synch up. Needing more friction against his rock hard member, Yuri began to bounce on Victor’s dick, watching as the older man fell back in arousal and placed his arms on the topping boy's hips as if to guide him to bounce faster and faster. Victor couldn't believe he was seeing Yuri bouncing like he knew exactly what he was doing. It pleased him even more to know that that was all because of him.  
“Shit Yuri,” he growled sensually, using the placement of his hands to lift the boy up and place him back on the bottom.  
He can’t but think of how Yuri's body is perfect for his own, and he is impatient in grabbing the other's boxers and sliding them down his muscular legs. He's so aroused by seeing the boy below him and ready for whatever, causing him to lean down and tease Yuri with kiss on his inner thigh, unbearably close to his erection. This causes the boy to squirm and take a deep breath, struggling to maintain what dignity he has left from all the loud moans and mewls.  
Victor can't believe there is someone so much younger than him and so attractive, begging for him to have his way. He reaches between the mattress and the box spring until he finds the bottle of lube and a condom, hidden close to the edge once he has the two things, he slides himself in the space between Yuri's open legs, tearing the condom out of it's wrapper and racing to put it on. He can tell that the younger boy is struggling not to touch himself, and he wants to make it so that he doesn't have too.  
“Okay, Yuri this is going to be odd at first and probably hurt a little, but I need you to hold still and try to be calm. Can you do that?”  
The dark haired boy quickly folded his lips together to reply, “Mhm.”  
He gets the bottle of lube and begins to apply a generous amount to his three fingers, walking even more towards Yuri until their groins are touching. When the smaller boys legs instinctively wrap around his waist, he gives him a warning look and then starts with one finger, allowing him to adjust.  
At first his brown eyes crack open at the strange feeling, but then Victor starts moving it and Yuri begins to gasp and moan. The thrusts get faster and faster until he is certain the small boy is ready for another finger. Then he adds more lube and puts in the second one, watching how Yuri's eyes clench shut and he nods eagerly. This one takes a only a small bit longer, but soon the third finger is in, and Yuri is starting to pant and mewl into the air, clutching Victor’s shoulders and moaning in euphoria. The silver haired man can tell he is ready for the next step, and applies lots of lube to his member while kissing Yuri's skin fiercely until he is sure the porcelain pale color will be decorated with evidence of their night together.  
Now he slides in his dick, admiring the warm feeling as the muscle around it buzzes with heat. Yuri can't help but instinctively bite his shoulder, but still nods when he is ready for movement, his innocent eyes sparkling and begging for attention. Victor is extra careful not to hurt him, and starts out slow and steady. He then watches as Yuri's head hits the mattress and his eyes flutter to a close, admiring how nice he looks all sweaty and strained.  
“Your so beautiful,” Victor gasps breathlessly, increasing the pace until their hips are pounding into each other and the sound of skin smacking echoes against the four walls.  
Everything is so hot and different for Yuri and he's never felt anything like it neither for or with anyone. Victor's hair sticks to his forehead and he can barely keep his eyes open to admire the shattered glaze of his eyes, not even worried about anyone else in the house hearing.  
“Victor,” he moans loudly, “faster.”  
The heat is beginning to build in both of their stomachs and suddenly everything is hotter and louder. The thrusts are sloppy and fast and the claw marks are covering each of their bodies until they are both satisfied with the claim they left on the other. Yuri can't handle it for much longer, and he grips Victor extra tight to let him know. Together, they come undone within moments of the other, panting and falling apart at the seams. It takes a combined effort for their puzzle like bodies to be detached, and they take their sweet time in sliding to the top of the mattress and handling the mess afterwards. They both feel like they've hit a high they couldn't have dreamed of, staring at the other with looks of admiration and love.  
Yuri manages to nestle his tired body against Victor's own, resting his head against the silver haired man's chest carefully, with both eyes closed. They're all smiles and giggles until they're too tired to do anything else and attached to each other limb by limb. Yuri let's out a happy sigh.  
“Happy Birthday Victor,” the dark haired boy then yawns.  
“Merry Christmas Yuri.”


End file.
